This invention relates to a hard surface coating composition having improved durability. More particularly this invention relates to an improved auto polish composition having extended life.
The compositions of the present invention have a substantial quantity of silicone which is desirable in auto care products to enhance the water beading, the depth of gloss and application properties. The amount of silicone used in the composition of the present invention is far in excess of the small amounts which might be present in a composition which uses the silicone as a leveling agent.
Acrylic polymers have long been used in various coating compositions to provide high gloss, detergent resistance and coating durability. However, as silicone polymers are generally incompatible with acrylic polymers, a choice had to be made between utilizing an acrylic polymer in the composition or utilizing a silicone polymer. Up to the present time, no one has been able to combine an effective amount of both a silicone polymer and an acrylic polymer in a commercially saleable, shelf stable product.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,900 describes a resin-fortified wax polish composition. This composition includes a non-acrylic resin formed from cyclohexyl allyl maleate in combination with a number of ingredients. One composition described includes waxes, surfactants, resin and silicone in an aqueous system. However, this system does not include a substantial solvent content. This patent describes compositions which either are solvent based or aqueous based and does not describe compositions having a substantial quantity of both water and solvent in combination with an acrylic polymer, waxes and silicones.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,482 describes a wax-silicone-resin polish. The resins utilized in this composition are relatively low molecular weight materials not similar to the acrylic polymers described in the instant specification.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,842 describes a polish composition including a wax, an acrylic copolymer, an aqueous system and a small percentage of silicone used as a leveling agent far below the quantities of silicone present in the present compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,498 describes a conventional hard surface polish composition which includes an amine-functional silicone to provide enhanced detergent resistance. This patent does not describe the utilization of any acrylic polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,123 describes a polish composition for hard surfaces including furniture and floors including wax and various resins. However, neither of the compositions described in the examples include a silicone nor does any portion of the specification disclose or suggest the inclusion of a silicone in these compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,988 describes acrylic tetrapolymers used in various protective compositions. These compositions are aqueous dispersions of the polymer which are coated on a variety of substrates.
British Pat. No. 681,877 describes wax-silicone compositions which do not include resins.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,438, 2,547,396, 3,563,941, 4,013,475 and 4,055,433 describe various polish compositions which include waxes, solvents and surfactants but do not include any polymeric materials.